


Ballo nell'oscurità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nelle profondità [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendzone, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Songfic della canzone Perfect di Ed Sheeran.La storia d’amore di Erik e Ariel dal punto di vista di Flounder, l’eterno migliore amico di lei.





	Ballo nell'oscurità

Ballo nell’oscurità

Cap.1 Amore silente

_ Ho trovato l’amore per me. _

Flounder dimenò la coda e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e blu, vide la principessa nuotare verso di lui e si alzò dalla pietra su cui era accomodato.

“Ariel, che bello vederti” disse.

Ariel sorrise, guardò il sirenetto e lo salutò dimenando la mano, teneva una borsa a tracolla e i vaporosi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Sto andando al relitto della nave umana affondata. Che ne dici, vieni?” chiese.

Flounder deglutì.

“V-va bene, ma credo sia pericoloso, oltre che vietato” sussurrò.

< Non c’è posto dove non la seguirei, lei è la persona che amo > pensò.

[103].

Cap.2 Malefatte acquatiche

__

_ Piccola, tuffati e seguimi. _

Flounder fece emergere la testa, vide Ariel accomodata su uno scoglio, sospirò sognante vedendo che la giovane stava giocando con un oggetto metallico umano con tre punte, lo guardava e se lo passava nella fluente chioma rossa.

“Si tratta di un Arricciaspiccia, gli umani le usano per pettinarsi i capelli” spiegò Scuttle.

“Ariel. Sebastian sta venendo a cercarti” la chiamò Flounder.

Ariel sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

“Tuffati e seguimi, ti porto nella direzione contraria” la rassicurò Flounder.

Ariel gli sorrise e saltò in acqua, seguendolo giù nelle profondità del mare.

Flounder le prese la mano nella propria.

[102].

Cap.3 Mezze rivelazioni

_ Beh, ho trovato una ragazza, bellissima e dolce. _

Ariel nuotò intorno allo scoglio sottomarino, da cui sbucavano ogni tanto le testoline di una serie di gamberetti.

Flounder si piegò e le mise un anemone di mare tra i morbidi capelli rossi, decorandoli come se fosse un fiore arancione dai petali carnosi.

“Ti vedo particolarmente felice, cos’è successo?” domandò.

“Niente. Stavo semplicemente sognando come dev’essere una storia d’amore come quella che legava i miei genitori” rispose Ariel. Lo guardò in viso e lo vide arrossire. “Tu sei innamorato?” chiese.

“Sì. Ho trovato una ragazza bellissima e dolce. Sono certo che il mio cuore batterà sempre e solo per lei” rispose Flounder.

[102]. 

Cap.4 La regola dell’amico

_ Oh, non ho mai saputo che tu fossi quel qualcuno in attesa di me. _

Ariel stava nuotando al pelo dell’acqua, con aria assorta, il vento le faceva schizzare l’acqua delle onde sul viso rosato.

< Mi chiedo chi sia la ragazza che piace a Flounder. Non l’ho mai visto uscire con nessuna. Che sia una delle mie sorelle? _Umh_ , forse Arista. È molto responsabile e ha una bella voce.

Timido com’è, chiunque sia, non riuscirà mai a dichiararsi. Devo scoprirlo e aiutarlo, in fondo è da sempre il mio migliore amico > rifletté. Dei fuochi d’artificio illuminarono il cielo, la sirena sgranò gli occhi e nuotò nella loro direzione, con espressione ammirata e affascinata.

[100].

Cap.5 Promesse dimenticate

__

_ Perché eravamo solo bambini quando ci siamo innamorati, _

_ non sapendo cosa fosse. _

Flounder guardò il carillon di Ariel e sorrise, sospirò fissandolo, tenendo il viso con entrambe le mani. Correnti di acqua gelida si avvicendavano con quelle di acqua bollente, sferzando il suo viso.

__

_ La piccola sirena rotolò a faccia in su e sospirò, allungò la mano paffutella e afferrò la mano di Flounder. _

_ “Noi staremo sempre insieme, vero?” domandò. _

_ Flounder strinse la mano di lei nella propria. _

_ “Dipende. Tu mi sposerai quando saremo grandi?” domandò. _

_ Ariel si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. _

_ “Certo” promise. _

Flounder sospirò rumorosamente, dimenando la coda da sirenetto.

< Probabilmente non ricorda più quella promessa >.

[104].

Cap.6 Erik e Ariel

_ Non voglio rinunciare a questo tempo… _

_ Ma cara, baciami lentamente, il tuo cuore è tutto quello che possiedo. _

Ariel accarezzò la guancia del giovane incosciente sulla spiaggia, cantando piano.

Erik tossì l’acqua e riprese conoscenza, guardando la giovane dai capelli morbidi e le sorrise, la figura di Ariel era deformata dalla luce del sole, che faceva sembrare la sua capigliatura mora.

Ariel si ritrasse per tornare al mare e vi si tuffò.

“No, aspetta, non andare…” gemette Erik.

< Non voglio rinunciare a quest’attimi > pensò. Avvertì il suo cane abbaiare e il suo servo lo aiutò a ritirarsi su.

“Devo ritrovare quella ragazza, assolutamente” gemette il principe.

< Cosa avrei dato perché il bacio con cui mi ha sfiorato fosse durato più a lungo > pensò.

[109].

Cap.7 Mare nero

_ E nei tuoi occhi, tu stringi i miei. _

Flounder strinse con forza il pugno che lasciava celato sotto la superficie dell’acqua, dimenando la coda. Osservava Ariel in piedi sulla spiaggia, la luce della luna li illuminava entrambi.

“Quindi hai rinunciato alla voce per avere le gambe?” domandò.

“Tutto questo è assurdo” gemette Sebastian, acquattato sulla cresta di capelli del sirenetto.

Ariel annuì, Flounder vide i propri occhi riflettersi in quelli di lei, notò il sorriso sul viso della ragazza, le sue gote arrossate e avvertì una fitta al petto.

< L’ho persa per sempre e questo mare nero sembra inghiottirmi > pensò.

“La strega del mare è pericolosa, non avresti dovuto” esalò.

[104].

Cap.8 Danzi a piedi nudi

_ Piccola, sto ballando al buio con te tra le mie braccia, _

_ a piedi nudi sull’erba, ascoltando la nostra canzone preferita. _

Flounder stava nascosto dietro una roccia, aveva risalito il fiume e osservava Ariel in piedi davanti ad Erik.

Il principe dietro di lei la faceva danzare, cantando una canzone. I piedi nudi di lei affondavano nell’erba.

Flounder digrignò i denti, chiuse gli occhi e si tuffò. S’immaginò che nell’oscurità Ariel gli sorridesse, danzando con lui tenendogli le mani, dimenando la coda.

< Io ti amavo così com’eri, senza farti cambiare razza, senza farti fare patti assurdi. 

Piccola, nei miei sogni sto ballando con te tra le mie braccia la nostra canzone preferita > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

[100].

Cap.9 Fuori dalle regole

_ Quando hai detto che eri incasinata, ho sussurrato sotto il mio respiro. _

_ Ma hai sentito, tesoro, sei perfetta stasera. _

Flounder era steso sulla sabbia e guardava il tetto di corallo sopra di sé, sospirando.

_ “Non so proprio cosa fare. La mia vita è così incasinata. Non riesco a essere una brava figlia come le mie sorelle. Pensavo che una volta fatta tornare la musica nel nostro regno mi sarei sentita a mio agio, ma è come se questo mondo continuasse a non fare per me” ammise Ariel. _

_ Flounder la guardò e arrossì. _

_ < Tesoro, tu sei perfetta per qualsiasi mondo > pensò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare. _

_ “Secondo me, stasera, al concerto sarai la più brava. Tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di te, vedrai” la rassicurò. _

[106].

Cap.10 Incanto

_ Ebbene ho trovato una donna, più forte di chiunque io conosca. _

_ Condivide i miei sogni, spero che un giorno di condividere la sua casa. _

Erik sorrideva, appoggiò un piede sopra il muretto e si portò il flauto alle labbra, suonando con passione. Socchiuse gli occhi, il vento della sera gli sferzava il viso e gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli mori, l’odore del mare gli pungeva le narici.

< Non riesco a credere di aver trovato una ragazza che condivide tutti i miei sogni. Poco importa se è muta, i nostri sentimenti parlano. Spero di condividere con lei la mia casa un giorno > pensò.

La voce di Ariel risuonò dalla conchiglia della strega del mare e il suo bagliore vermiglio si trasformò in un fumo che entrò negli occhi di Erik, incantandolo.

[108].

Cap.11 Separati dall’amore

__

_ Ho trovato un amore, per sopportare più che da solo i miei segreti, _

_ per portare amore, per portare i nostri bambini. _

“Non ci posso credere! Ero convinto che la mia canzone avesse funzionato. Vi siete quasi baciati e lui era innamorato pazzo di te” si lamentò Sebastian. Era ritto sulle zampette su un barile e dimenava le chele.

Ariel singhiozzava, nessuna parola le poteva sfuggire dalle labbra. Guardò la nave del principe che si allontanava illuminata dalla luce del tramonto e scivolò seduta a terra sul pontile.

Flounder la guardò nascondere il viso oltre le ginocchia.

< Pensavo di aver trovato un amore che condividesse i miei segreti, che potesse riportarmi a quando eravamo bambini… Ora capisco che l’amore l’aveva portata da un altro > pensò.

[105].

Cap.12 _The pain inside_

_ Siamo ancora bambini, ma siamo così innamorati. _

“Il principe sta per sposare la strega del mare! Il principe è sotto incantesimo!” gridò il gabbiano, atterrando sopra uno dei pali di legno che uscivano dall’acqua, a cui erano legate le cime delle navi ormeggiate.

Ariel rialzò il capo, gli occhi ancora arrossati e lo guardò.

Flounder chinò il capo.

< In fondo al cuore ho sempre desiderato fossimo ancora bambini, ancora innamorati, ma tu hai bisogno di me… quel sogno devo lasciarlo danzare da solo nell’oscurità > pensò. 

“Ariel, salta in acqua. Ti portò io alla nave del principe. Impediremo questo matrimonio!” la chiamò.

Ariel gli sorrise e balzò oltre il bordo del pontile.

[106].

Cap.13 _The true_

_ Lottando contro ogni previsione. _

_ So che staremo bene questa volta. _

“Eri tu! La ragazza che mi ha salvato, eri tu!” gridò Erik. Sollevò Ariel tra le braccia, lei gli sorrise e annuì. Cercarono di baciarsi, ma la strega del mare si ritrasformò, ridendo selvaggiamente.

“Attenti!” gridò Flounder.

La strega del mare balzò su Ariel, la strinse tra le braccia nerborute e, dandosi la spinta con i tentacoli, balzò in acqua.

“No!” gridò Erik. 

< No, non ti perderò! Io ti amo, voglio stare con te, a costo di lottare contro qualsiasi cosa! > pensò, balzando in acqua. Fu attaccato dalle murene della strega che lo immobilizzarono in acqua. Si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi, il respiro gli mancava.

[106].

Cap.14 Stringi la mia mano

__

_ Tesoro, basta che stringi la mia mano. _

La strega del mare cercò di colpire Erik con lo scettro di Re Tritone, ma Ariel le spostò la mira, facendole colpire le sue murene. 

La strega del mare gridò addolorata, mentre le sue creature finivano in mille pezzi. Diede vita a un gigantesco gorgo, facendo agitare e alzare il mare. La sua stazza divenne titanica, mentre anche i relitti delle antiche navi ritornavano a navigare. Cielo e mare si confondevano nel grigio-nero della mostruosa tempesta.

Flounder porse la mano verso Ariel.

“Vieni, nascondiamoci!” le gridò.

< Ti prego, tesoro mio, stringi la mia mano > pensò affranto.

“Dov’è Erik?!” gridò Ariel.

“Dammi la mano, lo trovo io!” gridò Flounder.

[110].

Cap.15 _I save my enemy_

_ Sii la mia ragazza, sarò il tuo uomo. _

Erik cercava inutilmente di nuotare, sbattuto di qua e di là dalle maree, ogni tanto riusciva a riprendere fiato, emergendo, ma l’ennesima onda mastodontica lo rimandava sotto, scuotendolo. Il fiato gli mancava, i vestiti gli si erano strappati, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e gli girava la testa.

< Avrei solo voluto che tu fossi la mia ragazza ed io il tuo uomo. Invece mi sono fatto incantare e utilizzare come un bambolotto > pensò, rischiando di perdere i sensi.

Flounder lo afferrò al volo e, tenendolo tra le braccia, balzò sul ponte di uno dei relitti.

Erik si riprese, vomitando acqua.

[102].

Cap.16 Hai quello che volevo io

_ Vedo il mio futuro nei tuoi occhi. _

< Vedo il futuro che avrei voluto mio splendere nei tuoi occhi… Tu ami Ariel quanto me e sei l’uomo che ha scelto. È tempo per me di farmi da parte > pensò Flounder.

“Ariel è al sicuro. Muoviti a uccidere la strega!” gridò.

“Grazie di avermi salvato. Sei un buon amico per… Ariel, che nome stupendo” sussurrò Erik. Raggiunse il timone.

“Muoviti!” gridò Flounder.

“Tu vedi di non cadere dalla nave, avremo bisogno di un testimone di nozze!” disse Erik, guidando il relitto verso la strega, aveva uno spuntone di legno aguzzo sulla cima.

“Sposeresti una sirena?!” chiese Flounder.

“L’avrei sposata anche fosse stata lei il polpo!” sbraitò Erik.

[110].

Cap.17 L’angelo e la dea

__

_ Ho fiducia in quello che vedo. _

_ Ora so che ho incontrato un angelo in persona. _

Flounder dimenò la coda, appoggiato a uno degli scogli, osservando Ariel ed Erik sulla battigia. Entrambi avevano la fede al dito, lei si passava le mani sul ventre rigonfio, lui le sorrideva, posandole baci delicati sulle guance. Il cane abbaiava e gli correva intorno. La luce del sole illuminava il castello alle loro spalle.

Flounder sorrise, il petto dolorante.

< Hai trovato un vero e proprio angelo, degno di una dea come te. Ho fiducia che il vostro sia il vero amore e sarò felice di riflessi. 

Ariel, amore mio, ballerò nell’oscurità, voi danzate nella luce > pensò, tuffandosi in acqua.

[101].

Cap.18 Danzatori della luce

_ Ed è perfetta. _

_ Non mi merito questo,  _

_ sembri perfetta stasera. _

“È perfetta, la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto” sussurrò Erik, rimboccando la coperta a Melody. La bambina dormiva profondamente nella culla, i capelli mori le incorniciavano il viso roseo e paffutello.

“Ancora non riesco a credere che abbiamo una bambina… nostra figlia” disse Ariel.

“Mi sbagliavo. Entrambe siete perfette stasera” disse Erik. Strinse la moglie tra le braccia, sorridendole.

< Non sono sicuro di meritarmi tutto questo, è così meraviglioso > pensò.

“Non potrei essere più fortunato di così” disse sincero, la voce gli tremava.

“Ti amo” sussurrò Ariel. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Erik ricambiò.

[100].

 


End file.
